Cameron Finds Out
by itz-riley
Summary: Cameron finds out. One shot type thing. (IDK HELP ME PLEASE).


Cameron Ashdown jumped down from the big window looking into Julian Blackthorns privet studio. What a jerk. He knows that it's illegal to do something like that and yet Emma had let him. He had always seen Julian as the goody-to-shoes that he always seemed to be. What was happening to him. Had Emma infected him like she had infected him so many years ago. Just watching her walking made him want to kiss her but he knew deep down that she had never felt the same way. She was just trying to forget about everything that was happening in her life. After her parents and having to choose between the Blackthorns and the Academy and for some reason she had chosen the Blackthorns but after that he didn't have a doubt of why she had.

He had come there to surprise her and talk to her about what was happening between them and maybe just get one more shot - he wasn't so sure how she would have reacted to his surprise though. Now he knew that she was officially over him and was moving on. Or she was just trying to get over him which was very unlikely since she had ended things for the fifth or sixth time.

He had always sensed that Julian didn't like him since he always glared at him and left the room whenever he came over. He didn't really think anything of it at the time he just thought that Julian was having a bad day - shows how little he knew. Oh well. Cameron came around to the front of the house and climbed up the stairs slowly. He raised his hand into a fist and knocked on the door.

The door flew open and Julian saw a man that was a bit taller than his with shoulder length blonde hair and two different colored eyes. The man looked down at him and frowned.

"And you are." He said in a deep annoyed voice.

"Uh. Yeah. Hi." Cameron stuttered. "I am. Uh what's my name again." The guy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh uh. Right. Sorry. Hi. I'm Cameron Ashdown. Emma's ex-boyfriend." Cameron smiled nervously and crossed his arms over his chest, hugging himself reassuringly.

The guy started laughing and leaned against the doorframe. "So. You're Cameron Ashdown." The guy looked him up and down with amusement in his eyes. "You don't seem like Emma's type."

"What and you do?" Cameron snapped back. He immediately regretted it but just hugged his arms closer to him. The guy seemed even more amused and let out a small chuckle.

"No. I wouldn't say I am. I would say that Julian is more Emma's type besides the fact that they're parabatai." They guys smiled again. "Even though they both like each other. Emma's terrible at hiding her emotions and Julian acts weird around her. Sometimes." Cameron flinched and stood up straighter.

"I was actually hoping that I could talk to her. Is she around?" Cameron asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah but I don't think that she'll want to see you right now. I think Julian took her to see something." The guys sighed and also stood up straighter. "Good night Cameron Ashdown. Emma's ex-boyfriend." The guys chuckled and closed the door in Cameron's face.

Cameron's eyes went wide and then he turned the handle of the door but it seems that they guy had locked the door. "Jerk." Cameron muttered and stomped down the stairs. He walked over to his car and threw open the drivers door and sat down, slamming the door behind him. "The world is a terrible place sometimes." Cameron grumbled and started up the engine. He put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway and onto the road. He drove and drove for three hours . Swearing and speeding as far away from everything as he could. At one point he had called Emma and she had picked up. He told her that he wouldn't bother her ever again and that he was sorry he had made her life hell for all those times that they were together. Emma had started crying and he immediately felt bad and told her that he still loved he would always be there for her whenever she needed him and she thanked him and hung up. He hung up the phone and looked in front of him only to see a cliff.

Before he could do anything his car flew off the cliff and rolled down the steep mountain. The car stopped and he saw everything starting to go black. There was blood all over and if he didn't die from the fall he knew he would die from blood loss. Cameron sighed and then suddenly everything went dark and he couldn't feel anything and he know that he was dead.

Cameron sat bolt upright in bed, drenched in sweat. He looked at himself and didn't see any blood. He ran outside and saw his car was in one piece and looking like it did when he had driven it when he got home. He sighed and stumbled back into the house and into his bedroom flopping down on the bed. "It was just a dream Cameron. You're going to be okay." He whispered to himself. He turned over and closed his eyes and the world went dark again but this time instead of him being in a car he was slipping into a peaceful sleep - deciding against going over to Emma's tomorrow.


End file.
